


King for a Day, Princess by Dawn

by ipona



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, aerith and tifa are excellent wingmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona
Summary: He doesn’t expect the surge of heat that goes through him as he sees Cloud in the dress for the first time. His face is painted, blonde brows and eyelashes turned dark and dramatic, cheeks dusted pink, and wow, did Cloud always have such plump lips?Zack finds out he’s really into Cloud wearing dresses and one thing leads to another. Shameless smut.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	King for a Day, Princess by Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something with plot and feelings and stuff, but apparently I needed to get this out of my system first. So what I ended up writing was Cloud getting fucked in a dress. Oh well.
> 
> Title is from [this Green Day song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViWiOs9XySg), which was on repeat while writing this.
> 
> Inspiration for Cloud's dress is [this wonderful art](https://samijen.tumblr.com/post/618212008022736896/cloud-in-a-dress-what-will-he-do) of Cloud in a dress.

The first time Zack realizes he’s into cross-dressing is a very fateful night in Wall Market. He’s never had a problem accepting that he’s definitely into both guys and girls, finding Aerith’s soft and feminine curves just as attractive as Cloud’s angular features and cocky swagger.

It’s all Aerith’s idea, as most things are that make Zack question his sanity completely. Tifa decided to go off on her own to Don Corneo, without telling the rest of them. The panicked look on Cloud’s face as he realized just what kind of man the Don is, catches Zack off guard, and afterwards, he’s not surprised that Cloud goes along with Aerith’s idea to infiltrate Corneo’s mansion, without much protest at all.

He doesn’t expect the surge of heat that goes through him as he sees Cloud in the dress for the first time. His face is painted, blonde brows and eyelashes turned dark and dramatic, cheeks dusted pink, and _wow_ , did Cloud always have such plump lips? His pout makes the pink lip gloss sparkle and catch the light from the neon signs in Wall Market. 

The dress is long and voluminous, a long, purple skirt emerging from a blue corset that shows off just how tiny of a waist Cloud really has. The sleeves poof up over his shoulders, before turning into tight fishnet that hugs his toned arms just right. He doesn’t have a wig on, but rather some sort of hair extensions that are braided and secured with pink bows as they rest against his chest.

”Wow,” Zack breathes, and he catches Aerith grinning at him for a second.

”I don’t need your commentary,” Cloud says, his cheeks turning even pinker underneath the makeup. ”Let’s just get this over with.”

Cloud could pass as a girl, maybe. If the people he was trying to fool hadn’t met him before. But most of all, the sight of Cloud, all dolled up and pretty and embarrassed, makes it hard for Zack to focus of the mission and plan at hand. The spell is broken when Cloud scowls and walks past him.

”Let’s go,” he snaps, his walk jarringly masculine, even in the heels that peek out from underneath the skirt. Zack watches his back for a moment, takes in the lacing in the back, tightly tied, cinching in Cloud’s waist. He has to look away, because they have things to do, and Zack can’t do them if all his brain is full of are the things he wants to do to Cloud in that dress.

”You need to walk like a lady, Cloud,” Zack teases, jogging up next to Cloud, elbowing him in the arm. ”Look at Aerith.”

Aerith is dressed in a gaudy, red number, and she really looks like a superstar, but somehow, Zack can only focus on Cloud, with his tiny waist and pouty lips.

”Shut _up_ , Zack.”

Somehow, they manage to keep it together, and keep up the illusion. They save Tifa (who didn’t _really_ need saving but hey, what wouldn’t you do for your friends?), get the information from Don Corneo, and somehow make it out in one piece.

Zack doesn’t have time to think about his newfound kink until much later, when it’s all over. Once Shinra has fallen, Sephiroth is dead and gone, for good this time, and they’ve all settled down in the newly built town of Edge, on the top floor, above the new and improved Seventh Heaven. Once Zack has finally made his feelings for Cloud clear, and found that, yes, they’re reciprocated.

When the peace and quiet has settled in, Zack finds a dress in the back of a closet. He has no idea who saved it all this time, or how it found its way here. Still, it lights his nerves on fire, sending him back to that night and how Cloud looked. Zack grins to himself, alone in his and Cloud’s bedroom.

He mentions it to Aerith, of course. Tifa picks up on their conversation from where she’s doing inventory behind the bar, pausing to listen in.

”So guess what I found in Cloud’s closet?” Zack asks her, almost vibrating with excitement. Aerith snorts and raises an eyebrow as she gives him a meaningful look. ”No, not Cloud, he’s been out of there for years.”

”Then I don’t know,” Aerith tells him, smiling as she rests her elbows on the bar.

”The dress.”

”Which dress?”

”The one from Wall Market.”

”Oh.” Aerith looks surprised, and a little bit impressed. ”That still exists?”

Behind the bar, Tifa shrugs. ”I think it just followed with the rest of our luggage. I just put it in Cloud’s closet when we got set up here.”

”So you’re the one I should thank,” Zack says, grinning. Tifa just looks back at him, head tilting to the side questioningly. ”Cloud looked really good in that dress, right?”

As Aerith looks at him, her smile turns into a grin.

”Leave it to us,” Aerith tells him and winks at Tifa. They leave the conversation at that, and for a while, Zack forgets about it. 

Until one night, when Zack comes home after having been out on a job with Barret. Cloud and Aerith have been helping Tifa at the bar, and when Zack comes home, Seventh Heaven is strangely quiet. Until Aerith emerges from the door that leads up the the upper floor, where the four of them have made a home for themselves. She’s got a mischievous grin on her face that can only mean that she’s up to something.

”Hey,” he greets her.

”Hi,” she answers. ”Remember the conversation we had a few weeks back?”

”We have a lot of conversations, Aerith.”

”The one about the dress you found.”

Oh. _OH_.

”We have a surprise for you.”

As if on cue, the door swings open again. At first glance, Zack doesn’t recognize the person next to Tifa, but context clues brings him to the conclusion that it’s Cloud, and when he gets a better look, it’s obvious.

It’s not the same dress, but Zack doesn’t care. 

”The old dress had dried stains of monster guts on it, but we made it work,” Tifa explains, grinning and winking at Zack as she and Aerith pat Cloud on the back and heads for the door. ”We won’t be back until real late, so take good care of him.”

The latch clicks as it’s being locked from the outside, and Zack and Cloud are alone in the empty bar.

Cloud’s face is flushed pink, and the blush creeps down his neck and chest. Zack isn’t complaining that it’s not the same dress. Not at all. The dress Cloud is dressed in right now is making him feel even more things than last time. It’s deep blue in color and sleeveless, leaving his toned shoulders and arms on display. It’s cinched at the waist and a layer of mesh goes from the top of the bust up to Cloud’s neck, where it connects to a choker in the same fabric as the dress.

Cloud crosses his arms and shifts slightly, making the voluminous skirt fall slightly differently. It exposes Cloud’s left leg, revealing that the dress has a slit that goes high up, almost to his groin. Underneath, he’s got on thigh high stockings in a sheer fabric and strappy heels, higher than Zack would think he could walk in.

Zack wolf whistles, and Cloud rolls his eyes. The makeup around his eyes is dark and heavy, making the blue of his irises stand out even more. His lips are painted red, glossy and plump, and Zack steps closer.

”Wow,” he comments when he’s close enough to place a hand on Cloud’s side, following it with his eyes to appreciate how the dark fabric clings to Cloud’s narrow waist. The dress seems to have a hidden corset that holds in his waist, and Zack feels along the ribbing absentmindedly. In the heels, Cloud is almost as tall as Zack.

”My eyes are up here,” Cloud says, tilting his head to the side and searching Zack’s eyes. He’s nervous, Zack realizes as their eyes meet. He lets a hand run through Cloud’s hair, pulling him close, kissing his lips gently. His fingers carefully weaves through the locks, and he realizes that Cloud has extensions in, but this time, they’re styled so that the hair flows freely around his shoulders.

As they kiss, Cloud’s arms unwind from where they’re crossed across his chest, and snake up to wrap around Zack’s shoulders. He opens his mouth, tongue sneaking out to deepen the kiss. When they pull apart, Cloud trails kisses down his throat, and Zack is sure that he smears lipstick everywhere. The thought makes Zack groan, and heat floods to his dick, rapidly awakening it, making his jeans feels snug around his groin.

”Can you really walk in those heels?” Zack asks, stepping back to lean back on the edge of their bar. Cloud smirks and nods. ”Show me.”

Cloud snorts, rolling his eyes. His lipstick has smeared over the side of his mouth, but otherwise, the entire look is still intact. Zack finds himself wanting to ruin it all, as Cloud saunters over the floor, steady on his feet, hips swaying just a bit more than usual. He does a twirl, skirt flowing around him gracefully.

”Fuck,” Zack breathes and reaches out, feeling like he’s about to pass out from arousal, especially if he doesn’t get to touch Cloud right this minute. ”Come here.”

Their kisses are more desperate this time, and Zack cups Cloud’s face with one hand while the other sneaks in under Cloud’s skirt at the slit, feeling the soft skin of his thigh above the stockings. Letting his hand explore, he slides it up and back grabbing Cloud’s ass in a fluid movement to press them closer together. At first, he thinks Cloud isn’t wearing underwear, but on closer inspection, Zack feels a lacy bit of fabric that can be nothing but a thong.

Zack groans and pulls Cloud closer. As he grinds them together, he feels Cloud’s erection through the fabric of their clothes, and while Zack was wondering in the back of his mind just how the girls managed to convince Cloud to do this, Zack is beginning to suspect that Cloud shares his kink, if only just a little.

His suspicions are cemented when Cloud draws back a bit. He’s breathless, lipstick smeared, pupils blown wide, a vision of desire. Then, he flashes Zack an innocent smile before he drops to his knees. Clever fingers make quick work of the buttons of Zack’s pants. Zack notes that his fingernails are painted in the same dark blue shade as the dress. But then Cloud presses a long lick to Zack’s cock through his underwear, before he tugs them down as well, and Zack can’t think straight anymore.

”Fucking tease,” Zack groans, and Cloud answers by taking him into his mouth fully, red lips sliding down the length slowly, as Cloud’s eyes, half-lidded and dark with desire, look up at him. Cloud’s pace is slow, and he does something with his tongue that makes Zack’s head spin before letting Zack’s cock slide all the way down his throat, swallowing around it. Cloud’s mouth is warm and wet, and Zack needs to slow everything down, or he’s going to come in Cloud’s mouth before this has even properly begun. ” _Fuck_ , Cloud.”

Sliding his hand into Cloud’s hair, he gently guides him back. There are red lipstick stains on his dick, and Cloud just smirks as Zack groans at the sight. ”You’re actually going to kill me.”

Cloud stands up straight again, wobbling slightly as he finds his balance in the high heels.

”Come on, then,” he says, his voice low and hoarse, because fuck, he just had Zack’s dick all the way down his throat. He pulls Zack with him up the stairs, until they find their way to their bedroom. Zack kisses Cloud again, guiding him over to the bed. Cloud follows pliantly, sliding into his lap as he sits down on the edge of the bed. The skirt bunches up slightly, but the slit at the side makes it easy for Cloud to get close, grinding into Zack’s lap.

”What brought this on?” Zack asks. He let’s his hands run over Cloud’s shoulders and chest, over the delicate mesh fabric, over tightly coiled muscles and soft skin.

”Aerith told me about Wall Market,” Cloud says with a shrug. ”About what you thought about my… makeover.”

”Fuck, Cloud… Just- _fuck_.” Zack leans his forehead to Cloud’s shoulder, his hips stuttering up to grind against Cloud, seemingly on their own. ”You looked so _good_ , I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

A hitched breath escapes Cloud, and Zack sits back to look at him again. He’s flushed pink, and doesn’t meet Zack’s eyes. There’s a smile playing on his lips though, and Zack can’t help but keep going.

”And now,” he continues. ” _God_ , you’re fucking gorgeous, I’m the luckiest man alive-”

He’s interrupted by Cloud’s lips on his, kissing with desperate fervor, hands coming up to cup his face, lingering a moment to trace the scar on his jaw, before letting painted fingernails scratch down his neck. When Cloud reaches the collar of his shirt, he begins tugging at the fabric. Zack grabs onto Cloud’s waist, pulling him close.

In a single fluid movement, Zack flips them, pressing Cloud into the mattress instead. He breaks the kiss as he kneels between Cloud’s legs, pausing for a moment to look down at Cloud where he lies, hair like a golden halo around his head, smeared makeup, and dress riding up, bunching around his waist, to expose his hard cock beneath lacy panties.

”So fucking gorgeous,” he mutters as he pulls his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor. Sitting back on his knees, he lets his hands run over Cloud’s legs. They’re exposed as the skirt of the dress falls open. The thin fabric of the stockings stretches over Cloud’s pale skin, and Zack’s hands caress his shins, knees, thighs, snapping the elastic at the top of the stockings as he reaches it. Cloud gasps, and Zack grins as his hands continues up, until there’s black lace under his fingers.

He teases, running his fingers along the flimsy fabric of the panties, over Cloud’s hips, coming close to, but never actually touching his cock where it lies against his belly, hard and not at all contained by the lacy thong.

” _Zaaaack_ -” Cloud moans between labored breaths, the sound sending waves of heated arousal through Zack body. He smiles as he finally leans down, running his tongue over the lace, starting at the base, and slowly coming up to where Cloud’s cock peeks out of the panties. Cloud whines, and Zack feels hands coming down to comb through his hair. He takes the head of Cloud’s cock between his lips, sucking lightly, making Cloud whine.

As Zack takes more and more of Cloud’s cock into his mouth, working with lips and tongue to make Cloud gasp and moan, Cloud’s fingers tighten in his hair. The grip is almost painful, and Zack moans around the cock in his mouth before pulling back. He presses a soft kiss to the inside of Cloud’s thigh before leaning away, reaching for the lube that he knows is in the drawer in their bedside table.

Letting the tube fall down on the sheets, Zack leans down over Cloud again, kissing him deeply, pouring all his urgency and desperation into it. As he goes to pull away, Cloud catches his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging a little.

”Ahh-” Zack moans. ”I really want to fuck you like this.”

He leans back, gripping Cloud’s thighs, pulling their hips together as he lifts one of Cloud’s legs over his shoulder. The strappy heels are still on his feet, and Zack presses a kiss to his nylon covered ankle.

”Please-” Cloud pants, reaching down to take both of their cocks in his hand, giving them a couple of lazy strokes as he moans Zack’s name, and yeah, Zack has to be inside him soon, or he’s going to explode. He fumbles a little with the lube, coating the fingers of one hand before sliding them down, pulling the black lace of the panties to the side, as his other hand presses Cloud’s leg upwards towards his chest.

He lets a finger slide into Cloud, and as he slowly works him open, adding a second and a third finger before he’s satisfied, Cloud has thrown his head back against the pillows, eyes closed, moaning as he desperately strokes his own cock in time with Zack’s fingering. When Zack pulls his fingers out, Cloud lets out a disappointed whine, but as Zack leans in to press their lips together at the same time as he positions his hips between Cloud’s legs, he swallows any further protest in a lingering kiss.

”You okay?” he murmurs against Cloud’s lips as he reaches down to press the head of his cock against Cloud’s hole. Cloud nods, grinding his hips to meet Zack as he slowly sinks into him, shallow thrusts growing deeper as both of them hold their breaths. Cloud meets Zack’s gaze, and although his eyes are half-lidded, mouth open in a silent moan, he keeps his eyes on Zack, green mako burning in the blue irises.

Zack doesn’t think he’s ever seen Cloud look this beautiful. Cloud is overall one of the most attractive people he’s ever met, with his blue eyes and freckled cheeks and blonde mess of hair. But now, he’s laid before Zack, dark blue dress still clinging to his torso, snug around his tiny waist, skirt bunched up past his hips, revealing his cock, hard and leaking with a pair of lace panties doing just about the worst job ever at covering it. One leg is wrapped around Zack’s hip, the other thrown over his shoulder.

Most importantly, his fingers are clinging to the sheets beneath them, his head tipped back as he moans every time Zack’s cock thrusts into him. Red lipstick is smeared but the sooty makeup around his eyes has stayed, and it keeps driving Zack crazy. He’s found a nice rhythm where Cloud meets his thrusts, eyes rolling back in his head every so often, when Zack hits the angle just right, and as Zack feels heat coil in the pit of his stomach, he lowers Cloud’s leg from his shoulder, instead leaning down to kiss Cloud.

Cloud’s legs wrap fully around his waist, and arms come up to cling to his shoulders. Cloud kisses him like he’s drowning and Zack’s mouth is the only lifeline. He moans into the kisses as the new angle seems to bring him closer, and Zack reaches down to stroke his cock until he comes, legs trembling and ass squeezing around Zack.

It doesn’t take long for Zack to come as well, and Cloud murmurs sweet nothings against his lips as he finally chases down his climax, heat and pleasure running wild in his veins as he comes inside Cloud.

Zack lets his forehead fall down against Cloud’s shoulder for a moment, catching his breath before rolling off Cloud to lie down next to him, gathering him into his arms.

”You’re definitely wearing this dress again.”

”If it makes you fuck me this well, I have no complaints,” Cloud laughs breathily in return, and Zack presses a flurry of kisses to the side of his neck and shoulder.

”Also, you have to borrow these from Tifa more often,” Zack says as he reaches down to play with the elastic at the top of Cloud’s stockings, letting his fingers slip underneath the stretchy fabric.

”They’re not Tifa’s.” Cloud pauses, his face turning pink as he faces the ceiling, refusing to meet Zack’s eyes. ”We bought all of this for me.”

The mental image of Cloud going out with Tifa and Aerith, shopping for dresses and thigh highs and thongs for Cloud to wear to this very occasion makes Zack feel warm, both with desire and with love, for this extraordinary man. He keeps pressing lazy kisses to fair skin until Cloud squirms uncomfortably in his arms, and Zack becomes aware of just how uncomfortable the dress has to be to lay down in.

Meticulously, he helps Cloud to get the dress off and hangs it over the edge of the bed. It needs to be cleaned anyway. They step into the shower together, and Zack helps Cloud wash the makeup off.

As they kiss under the warm stream, Zack can only think of how lucky he is to have someone like Cloud in his life.

And maybe of what he’s going to do the next time Cloud wears the dress.


End file.
